User talk:Chel Ramsey
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the FrontierVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Toy Factory page, your contributions are appreciated! If you are new here, there is plenty to do! A good place to start is the Recent Changes (Also called the RC). Here you can see what other users have been editing, and get ideas for what to edit yourself! If you feel like improving an article, but not sure which one you want to improve, then try the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC or the Forums to talk with other editors here! Thanks for contributing to the FrontierVille Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Corielle (Talk) 16:11, December 15, 2010 Comment on the Toy Factory page So, I wanted to read all of the comment you left on the Toy Factory page, that started with "Dear Frontier Wiki". I can't read it, because it doesn't show up on the page. What the comment? Blaze fire 01:03, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Its basically a rant that I spent half the day playing the game and trying to get information for the Toy Factory and putting that information in and getting it deleted without even so much as a thank you but we are removing this because.... It makes me not even want to contribute to this thing if you're just going to micro manage and control it completely. If you want to do it yourself, then just lock everyone out of contributing so we are not tempted to waste our time. 01:09, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't understand. I never deleted anything...The Toy Factory page is still existent, with a pretty decent amount of information. Blaze fire 01:12, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Images I have uploaded of the factory were deleted 3 times. Text that I placed indicating the number of toys needed to achieve levels was removed. Information I put on how to get toys was deleted. 01:14, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I see. The image was deleted as it was of poor quality. The text was removed as it was found elsewhere on the page. I'm not sure on the third one. Blaze fire 01:18, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Well what is considered 'good quality'? There are no standards posted anywhere so how am I supposed to know? I don't really consider the one there now very good quality. Its dark and small. Anyway, I also don't see anywhere on the page where it talks about the number of toys required for each level. Where on the page is that information? Because I keep trying to add it and it keeps getting removed. Anyway. I have been lurking around this wiki for a while and saw an opportunity to contribute. I am a web developer by trade, so I was kind of excited about the idea. I guess I will just go back to lurking. Thanks! 01:21, December 16, 2010 (UTC) OH!!! So that's what that was! I'm sorry, I assumed that when you put the 150 near the elf, I assumed that was for the gifts, I didn't even think of the amount of gifts required for the levels. Sorry about that, that's completely my fault. Blaze fire 01:25, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Its cool. I would like to help out, really. I love the facebook games as they are time consuming when you want them to be but you can let them alone when you have work etc. Just let me know how I can help and what I can do better. This is a little different than MediaWiki, but its similar enough I think I could get the hang of it, I just don't know what standards y'all have to keep stuff from being deleted. Thank you for taking the time to talk with me regarding it all. 01:28, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Hehe PS - The toys needed are now under the images ;) Much better there! 01:29, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I really should create the standards or rules for it sometime. I'll talk with the other admins about that...Again, sorry about that. What's MediaWiki? Blaze fire 01:30, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Hello.